Discovery
by spottedhorse
Summary: Brass has a secret and Catherine finds out about it.


Okay, so I'm sitting there typing a new PureJoy story and this pops into my head. Darn that Brass, I can't get him out of my head...not that I really want to. I wish somebody would come up with a Jim Brass snuggle doll, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy:-)

-------------------------------------------------------

He was standing guard over the scene when they arrived. His stance was typical Jim Brass, feet planted squarely and hands engaged with one another in front of him, almost fidgeting. His countenance was also typical, grim and uneasy with the DB, his eyes revealing his inner search for a bit of humor to relieve his discomfort. His voice was all business as he set the scene, "Vic is one Gary Eckles, visiting here from Oklahoma City. Maid found him when she came in to clean."

Catherine and Greg began to survey the room. David was still examining the body and would turn it over to them when he finished for a quick preview before taking it to the morgue. "Hey, I found blood over here," Greg told Catherine. She noticed Brass exiting the room as she made her way to Greg's find. She knew how uncomfortable Jim was around death, especially since he'd nearly died himself a year ago. His discomfort always amused her since he had spent most of his career as a homicide detective.

The vic had been removed and Catherine and Greg were painstakingly going over the room when Jim got a call to another scene. He stepped into the room to explain and shrugged, "busy night tonight. But I'll check back with you about this one. Meantime, I'm leaving Mitch with you."

"Okay, thanks Jim." Catherine answered. "Talk to you later..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a bad shift and Jim was tired. The doctors had warned him that after everything his body had been through when he was shot, fatigue would be a factor for a long time. Gradually over the months, his stamina had improved but on nights like the last one, he was feeling even older than he looked. After grabbing a quick shower, he planned to to get a bite to eat before crashing, but as he looked at his image in the bathroom mirror he felt the bed moving up on his priority list. Surveying his face, he thought he saw new lines and his hair, what little he had left, was getting more grey. Was it just fatigue or was he just getting old, Jim asked himself. He finished toweling off and padded into the bedroom, falling into his bed and falling to sleep almost immediately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Catherine called Jim with some results from the crime scene evidence. He sounded out of breath. "Jim, you okay? Where are you?"

"_Ah...oh, at the gym..."_ he said as he obviously gasped for air. "_So ...what you got?"_

She explained the evidence and just before hanging up she inquired again, "the gym? That sounds like music in the background...not like workout music either."

"_Huh_?" He grunted.

"Almost sounds like a waltz...but hey, it's your day off, I'm sorry. I'll check in with Sofia and see if she wants to run with it, Okay?"

"_Oh...ah... __Can't get anything by you CSIs now can I_? _Yeah...Sofia_," he said as he hung up.

Catherine stared at her phone, perplexed. What was that? she wondered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jim came to work the next night, Sofia filled him in on the Eckles case. Catherine and Greg had processed everything and found some prints. There were three sets. Sofia had found two ofthe people and questioned them. They were still looking for the third. Catherine also had some DNA samples that they could compare with any suspects. Jim busied himself with finding the third suspect.

Later in the shift, he called Catherine. "Hey, we got the name and address on that last set of prints. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," she said. "Meet you in the parking lot."

They drove to the Stardust Apartments and found Eric Landers in his apartment. After a few questions, Jim issued an invitation for further questioning at the station. When Landers tried to to decline, Jim made it clear that it was not an invitation that he could refuse. "You can come as a ' person of interest' or you can come as a suspect in handcuffs. Your choice..." he said.

"Okay...okay, I'll go."

"Thought you might change your mind and want to party," shrugged Jim.

In the interrogation room at the station, Jim began. "So...we got your prints from Room 238. You ever stayed at the Lucky Sevens Motel?"

"Ah...I dunno. Ah...yeah, maybe," drawled Landers.

"Recently?"

"Ah...jeeze, I was somewhere a couple of weeks ago..."

"Yeah...but where? How'd your prints get into that room?"

"Um,...oh yeah, I remember. I was down ont he strip and there was this girl...you know, a hooker. And I took her to that motel."

"You remeber the hooker's name?"

"Um...Lisa...or was it Linda? Anyway, she had this really hot looking pair of , you know...really tiny shorts on and her legs...they like, went on forever. You know the type, right. Saw her and thought I'd get a piece, you know?"

"Yeah..so you were at the motel...when?"

"Week ago, Saturday. I think."

Jim put a picture on the table. "So...you don't know this guy?"

Landers looked at the photo."Ah...no."

"So how come the desk clerk recognized him and recognized you from a photo and told us you two were there together?

"He's wrong."

"And the maid, she saw you in the hall with him. How'd you know this guy anyway?"

"Didn't really."

Brass smiled. He had the little twerp. "Really? So you did know him?"

Landers' shoulders slumped as he realized he was caught. "Yeah...scored a hit off him and went to his motel room for more. But he tried to cross me and so I hit him...full force in the nose. Went down in a flash."

"Yeah...you drove bone back into his brain. That's what killed him."

A uniform led Eric Landers to lock up. Catherine turned to Jim. "Hey, we're having a little night out Friday night. Why don't you come?"

"What's the plan?"

"There's that new club opening around the corner from The Eclipse site. Thought we'd check it out." Jim was pleased to be included and quickly accepted.

---------------------------------

The gang gathered and the drinks were flowing. They had pushed two tables together and Catherine, Sara, Sofia, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, and Greg were all sitting around them. Jim settled into the chair next to Catherine.

A DJ was running the board but a live band was scheduled for later. After several very contemporary songs which the younger guys convinced the women to dance with them, the DJ started playing some old stuff. Nick and Sofia headed to the floor and then Greg asked Sara for a dance. Warrick and Catherine were eyeing each other uncomfortably, so Jim decided to ask her for a dance.

Once on the floor, he took her in his arms and they began to move to the music. A smile travelled across her face as she realized that he ws really dancing, using recognizable step patterns instead of the shuffling around that so many men did. She eased further into his embrace and the two began to move effortlessly around the floor, her body following his lead. Jim smiled at her as they danced and she grinned back. "I didn't know you could dance, Jim. I mean, really dance..."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "When I played hockey in college, our coach made us take lessons...said it helped with our co ordination on the ice. Anyway, the ladies seemed to like that I could dance so I tried to keep in practice..."

"Well, you're very in practice," she commented, amazed at this little secret her friend had kept hidden for so long. Her amazement was also due to the fact that he was good at it...really good.

The music stopped and she was disappointed. She got to dance with so few men who really knew how. Another song started and Jim looked at her inquiringly. "One more?" he smiled.

Grinning, she snuggled closer, this time resting her head on his shoulder as he led her around. Jim was enjoying himself too. He had always had a little fantasy about Catherine. He suspected that every man who ever met her fantasized about her. It wasn't the first time he'd held her in his arms, they hugged...as friends do. But tonight, this felt different. "I'm really enjoying this," he murmered into her ear.

"Mmmm, me too," she said in a very contented voice. "Can't believe you ...oh, wait...the other day, on the phone. I heard music. You were practicing?"

"You caught me...I've been taking lessons. Doctors said I needed to exercise to build my stamina. I asked about hockey and they suggested something less abusive." He chuckled. "So I remembered the dance lessons in college and decided to give it a try. I've really been enjoying them."

"You're very good, Jim."

"Thanks, but it is easy when you have a good partner."

Her left hand worked its way up to his collar and her finger slowly began to tease his neck, just below and behind his ear. He gasped slightly as her attentions affected him, sending heat through him. _What am I thinking? It means nothing...just an absent minded gesture, _he thought.

The music was winding down. And then as it ended, Jim did something that he would question himself about for a very long time; he eased her into a dip and then leaned over her and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a quick, but very warm pressing of the lips. Then he lifted her. She stood, looking bemused, and then headed back to their table. Jim followed wondering why the hell he had done that.

Catherine danced with the other guys and Jim danced with Sofia and Sara but didn't feel the same electricity that had occurred between him and Catherine. Jim was sitting at the table when Catherine decided to take a breather. As they sat, chatting with Gil and Warrick, Catherine's eyes kept moving to Jim. He felt her scrutiny and the heat that was rising in him as a result. Suddenly the DJ announced a Salsa number, surprising Jim. Catherine lit up and looked at him. "You do Salsa?"

"Ah...yeah...sure." They headed back to the floor and began to dance. This time there was more action to their dance and at times the moves bordered on erotic, except that Jim had a difficult time imaging himself as looking erotic. But as he watched Catherine, he knew she had no problem with it at all. Then he noticed a gleam in her eyes...a firey one. As the song ended, she leaned into him. "Take me ouside for some air, Jim."

He walked her to the door and once they were out, he stood on the sidewalk. She walked around him a moment, taking deep breaths. "When I danced...you know, at the Palace, I used to step outside to catch my breath and collect myself. I used to love to dance...not the reason why I was doing it or that all those guys were..."

"Catherine," Jim interrupted, "you are a beautiful dancer. I wish I could have seen you...at the Palace."

"You would have looked at me the way all those other guys did..." her voice was sad.

"No...no...I wouldn't." He shrugged. "Who am I kidding?" And then with his self efacing grin, he looked into her eyes. "I would have been drooling all over like those other slobs. You're beautiful, Catherine, even more so when you're dancing. The way you move..."

Catherine stepped into him and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss that was filled with desire. Surprised by her, he was slow to respond. His emotions were thrown into confusion. She released his lips and held her face centimeters away from his. "Take me home, Jim"

"Ah...yeah...sure." He walked her to his car and unlocked it, opening it for her to enter. As he drove, he was watching her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what she meant by having him take her home. Had she simply had too much to drink? Or did she really know what she was doing? Was she looking for a ride home or another kind of ride? His question was answered when her left hand slowly slid its way over and claimed his thigh. Jim shifted in his seat. "Catherine?"

"Mmmmm?" Her fingers were kneading his muscle and working their way dangeroulsy close to a very sensitive area.

"Uh...look, we've been friends..." he shifted again, " uh, for a long time. And this past year, um..., well I've really felt like we've gotten a lot closer. I don't want to do anything that will jeooardize that."

"Mmmm, yeah...," she leaned over and teased his neck with her tongue. Jim squirmed as he tried to stay focused on his driving. "Cath..." Her lips were nibbling his earlobe while her right hand had taken over his thigh.

"I...I mean, it happens... all the time...freinds get involved, augh," she was very close to his jewels and he was feeling it. "And...ah, they lose the friendship...oh god..." Her hand was covering the fly of his slacks and the rather larger bulge that had grown beneath.

"Lose friendship...no...always will have that..."

Thankfully he pulled into her driveway. He walked around and opened her door to let her out. She immediately wrapped her arm in his, leaning into him. On her porch, he stopped while she unlocked the door and she started to enter. He stood, watching her. Turning to him she smiled, "You are coming in, aren't you?" Once in her house, she pinned him against the wall and began working at his buttons. Jim couldn't believe what was happening. He expected to wake up any minute but as it became apparent that he was already awake, he became more involved in the play. As she worked on his shirt, his hands found their way beneath hers. Before lifting it over her head, he paused to ask, "you sure?"

She opened his shirt and her lips went to his chest as she also ran her hands over it, caressing his thick mat of hair."You chicken?" she mumbled.

Somewhere between a graon and a chuckle, he answered, "a little...," before slipping her shirt over her head and beginning his own assault. Catherine set the rhythm and pace for this new dance, as they moved around each other with hands and lips. Jim was enjoying her lead and relaxed, giving into her sensuality. He reached behind her, his fingers working at the hooks of her bra, releasing her breasts. She moaned as the tips of his fingers worked their way around them, teasing and taunting before he began a full attack with his mouth. She knew he was a 'breast man,' which suited her just fine. She loved having a man working her there, when he knew what he was doing...and Jim definately knew what he was doing. Her little gasps and moans told him that she was enjoying his play; he knew he was.

He felt her hands at his belt and once it was undone, she worked his button and zipper. Her hands worked inside his waistband and slid the trousers off his hips, letting them fall to his ankles. His mouth was over hers again, deep into a kiss that he had to break to kick his pants off. She pressed closer into him as they settled back into a kiss, the pressure of her body against him nearly setting him off. Pausing, he caught his breath and regained composure. She took advantage of his break to divest herself of her remaining clothes, his eyes wideneing and feasting as her body was revealed to him.

She reached for and took his hand, quietly leading him away from the wall. As they made their way down the hall, he was slightly behind her, catching every wiggle of her ass. As his eyes drank in the view, he wondered why he hadn't paid more attentioin to that part of her anatomy before. He was barely aware of their destination, his mind more focused on her body than their journey. Once in her room, however, he became aware of the surroundings. It was all Catherine...the colors, the aroma...everything. She pulled his attention back to her as she tugged at his shorts. Somehow she managed to lose his boxers and get him on the bed in one move.

He maoned as her hand found his manhood and began to fondle. She crawled over him, teasing him with her presence but not touching him. Then she lowered her head to kiss him again. His hands worked thier way along her back, pulling her closer until he felt her breasts on his chest. He positioned his hands and legs and quickly rolled, taking her with him. Suddenly he was on top. She looked surprised before settling into a salicious smile. Now in the lead, he continued their dance. The pace quickened as his need for her body accelerated. He felt her need increasing also, as her skin burned beneath his fondles and caresses. He reached down between her legs, finding her wet and hot. She squirmed as his fingers worked in between her folds, finding her clit.

He knew she was close as his fingers worked her hot box. Her hand reached for his rod, casing him to throb. She stopped, understanding that he was also close. "I want your cock, Jim..." she moaned.

Reason worked its way through his heat induced fog and he looked at her with concern. "You sure... I mean, I thought we'd just..."

"Now, Jim...inside..."

Gently Jim moved into position, placing his cock over her opening and then entering. Her inner muscles tightened against him as he traveled down her tunnel. "Catherine...you feel so good..."

Her fingernails clawed at his back as her head went back and she let out a long, erotic moan. "Ahhhh, you too..."

Her hips began to tilt beneath him as she took more and more of his offering. Her motion set him into motion and he began to stroke. She met his thrusts, her pelvic bone pressing into him as she did. Her muscles began to flinch and he knew this was it. His thrusts went a little deeper and she wrapped her legs behind him to take even more. Quickening the pace even more, he knew he was about to explode; he just wanted to be sure he didn't leave her behind. Her hands grabbed his ass and pushed him into her and then he flet her erruption. Muscles clinched and hot fluids flowed over his cock, sending him into a frenzied response. He pumped and she bumped and wiggled as fireworks lit up the inside of his head. His heart was racing, blood pumping through him and pounding in his ears. And then he exploded. She shrieked, " God Jim...oh...my...Aauuugh...Mmmmmmmm." Her obvious satisfaction added to his pleasure.

Spent, he slid off and spread out next to her. _Now what?_ He wondered.

She rolled over, putting her head on his chest and her hand over his heart, where her fingers played in his hair. She moaned contentedly. "Catherine," he said barely above a whisper. "I don't get it. You could have any guy, anytime you wanted him. Why me...why tonight?"

"You need to keep up with those dance lessons, Jim. Dancing with you tonight...you were so damn sexy. I couldn't resist, especially after you dipped and kissed me. Got any other secrets you been hiding?"

Jim chuckled. "You think I'm telling? Gonna have to find out for yourself...but you're a good CSI, you will."

She kissed him and then traced her finger along his jawline. "Oh...I intend to. I'm going to spend a lot of time studying everything about you until I find all your secrets. My investigation is going to be slow and methodical. You know what that means..."

"I still don't get it."

"Jim...after tonight...after this...I'm just wondering why I never, I mean...I've always thought there was something about you but...well, actually I do know why...no fishing in the company pond. But, god Jim...that was ..._fantastic! "_

"Well, we aim to please," he smiled. It felt good to have a woman appreciate his attentions, especially when the woman was Catherine.

"Well, play your cards right, Big Jim...and you can aim again soon, very soon," she replied in a husky voice.

Jim was quiet again. How had this happened? One minute they were dancing and the next thing... Not that he was complaining...Catherine Willows was a very sexy woman and their little interlude had been ...well, wow! But now what? This was really looking like one of those one night things that people who work together sometimes have and then go back the next day like nothing happened. Jim didn't think he could do that...after all, it was Catherine and his fantasies about her had occupied his dreams for several years. One thing he was sure of..._don't overstay your welcome tonight_, he thought.

Her hand was still fingering his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles and along his pecs. She found his scars and traced them too. He could feel heat growing in her again as she explored. She was warming up for another go at sex but he wasn't sure he was up to it. In fact, he knew he wasn't. He also knew that if he let her continue to tease him, he'd have a heart attack trying. He smirked inwardly as he imagined that scene. With his luck, it would be Ecklie who would show up to investigate and there he'd be, laid out on Catherine's bed with everything on display. _Try explaining that one away,_ he laughed to himself as he eyed Catherine.

"Catherine, I still don't get it. I mean, I'm not complaining...not at all. You are unbelieveably sexy and that was, well...amazing."

"I hear a 'but' in there," she said.

"But...I'm not your type...I mean, you usually have younger, sexier guys hanging around."

Propping herself on her elbow and looking into his eyes she spoke sincerely, "Jim, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing sexier than a guy who can dance, really dance. And once I got you into my bed, I found out how really sexy you are. Jim... you make those younger men look like amateurs. I wasn't kidding...that was fantastic. Most men would have taken their pleasure and wouldn't have cared if I was along for the ride or not. But you...you made sure...oh god, I'm getting wet again just thinking about it..." her voice was decidedly lusty.

"Ah..look, maybe I should go," he said as he tried to disentangle himself from her.

She looked at him incrediously. "Jim...ah...why? I thought we were having fun here"

"I was...am...but..." He was feeling really old now. "You seem to be winding up for round two and, uh...well...I..."

"Jim...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. You need some recovery time after that. I mean...who wouldn't?" He was sitting up and she leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Please, don't go. You being here...it feels so right. Just ...hold me. I'm finding that I really like being in your arms."

Jim swallowed and turned to look at her. "Catherine, this scares me. I mean, your friendship means alot to me."

She studied the anguish on his face and realized that in some crazy way this was hurting him. "Jim...we've been friends for a long time. And this past year, in spite of your own worries, you've been there for me so much...when I thought I was raped and when Lindsey was kidnapped, when Sam was shot, you kept checking on me and you seemed to understand all my mixed up feelings, and even that whole thing with Keppler...whatever it was. I couldn't have made it through all of that without you. You were very quiet and steady in your support of me. Do you think I could forget that? I...I used to lean on Gil for that kind of support, but ...you understand me better and it's like...well, I feel this connection..." Aware that she wasn't explaining herself well, she sighed. Finally she realized what the missing piece was. It was somewhat of a surprise to her when she said it outloud, "Jim, I...think I'm in love with you."

The shock on his face equaled the shock that she felt at her own admission. "Catherine, do you think that's such a good idea? I don't have a very good track record, you know."

"Like I do? I don't care if it's a good idea, it's the way I feel." She was feeling more confident about her own emotions and leaned in for a kiss. It was a tender, heart felt exchange. Once their lips parted, he grinned. "Then...we're dating?" he asked.

"Oh yeah...exclusively," she replied.

"I'm all yours," he whispered. "And Catherine, I don't think...I know that I am in love with you." For Jim Brass, years fell away and he felt full of life again.

-------------------------------------

So, what do ya think?


End file.
